Decisions (will change when I get a title)
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: What if Kagome knew about the wells power because of her ghost best friend and her grandfather's legends which she believed but wouldn't tell him even if she was forced too and that she is a miko but what she didn't know was she was also a Half Demon that was sealed from her InuxKag slightly OC
1. Down the well

**A/N Hey it's me again Silver Moon this is just an idea **

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 1- Down the well**

When Kagome was 5 she ran up to the sacred tree on the property of her family shrine and hugged the base of the tree. She looked up into the eyes of the ghost of a half demon that died on the tree she said "You are not alone anymore" He smiled at the child as she ran back to the house.

10 years later near her birthday...

Inuyasha and Kagome became friends, they were in her room and she asked "Inuyasha if I freed you from the tree in your era would you remember me and our friendship" He said "Maybe but it's not like you can go back to the past it's not possible" she answered "Your era you said it was dangerous just how dangerous" He said in a evil voice "More dangerous than you think demons in every direction trying to kill humans and other demons alike" She paled but said strongly "At least I know how to use my powers and bow and arrows one more thing if I freed you will your ghost disappear" He nodded "Yes because I would not be dead anymore" She wanted to smack him for his sarcastic comment but she knew her hand would just go through it. He was her best friend and she liked him but knew it wasn't possible because he was dead while she was alive.

That night she packed her back pack and left a note for her family stating where she had gone and if they could make a excuse for her. She grabbed her bow and arrows, She ran out of the house when she was sure everyone was a sleep. Inuyasha floated behind her following her she arrived at the well house, uncovered the well and said "See you soon my friend and goodbye to your ghost" He said "I may try to kill you at first and get subjugation beads put around me the word will be sit. I might attack if I see the sacred Jewel for it is what I wanted when I died. I won't remember telling you about the beads or what we talked about today Good luck Kagome Higurashi"

She jumped down the well and he saw she disappeared he looked up to the sky and he started to disappeared "finally I will be free from my Prison" He turned and said to the family "see you soon and Goodbye plus sorry for all the trouble I caused" He vanished the breeze caressed the whole family that watched what happened. Aikima said "She's a good child Father" He said "I can't believe she did believe the legends I told her but acted like I was full of it" Aikima and Souta laughed and they all walked back to the house.


	2. Feudal Japan

**A/N I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter 2 - Feudal Japan**

Multi-colored lights swirled around Kagome who was carrying a back pack but was wearing her School Uniform. Suddenly, she felt 6 hands on her arms she turned and Screamed for it was a centipede demon it kept asking for the sacred Jewel but Kagome knew she didn't have it and let her aura flare" I don't have any damn Jewel, demon now let me the hell go" making it burn the demon and tearing off an arm. She landed on her knees at the bottom of the well and saw the arm she said "Served you right Centipede" She started to climb out of the well and made it to the top but, it was still night time so she ran for the sacred tree which she could see.

She saw Inuyasha who was still sealed to the tree she put her back pack down and walked up to him. She couldn't believe how handsome he was in person compared to the ghost of him. She couldn't resist touching his ears they were still extremely warm. She mumbled "thank god you're not dead yet Inuyasha i was afraid it would be too late to save you but I will release you tomorrow I just hope you won't try to kill me your my best friend Inuyasha" Four Arrows came flying at her she hugged herself to Inuyasha thank god the arrows missed her. She turned around to give her attacker a piece of her mind it was four village man.

She said angrily "Do you just attack random girls in a forest? I 'm human take me to your village priestess" they looked at each other and motioned her to follow them. She picked up her back pack and weapon and followed them. They brought her to a hut by a set of stairs which she immediately recognized. One of the men said "Lady Kaede, a young girl is here to speak to you" Kagome said loudly" My name is Kagome i told you that like 5 times already not girl but Ka-go-me" The guy sighed "will you see her My Lady" An older woman came out of the hut and took note of what the girl wore. She recognized the bow the girl was carrying and looked at her own it was the same bow accept the girl's was older but in great condition. Kaede said "Leave her with me go about ye chores men"

They nodded and left the girl with the woman who said "Your name is Kagome yes" She nodded and she asked "Where did thee villagers find you child" Kagome answered "By Inuyasha who by the way was wrongly pinned to that tree" She said "My older sister Kikyo sealed him after he attacked her right before she passed on" Kagome said "Your sister sealed the wrong demon I know Inuyasha's story I have spoken to his ghost in my era he went to the tree where they planned to use the Sacred Jewel to make him human but she attacked him saying for him to die he didn't see Kikyo again till he was sealed to the tree" Kaede said "how can that be she told me she was going to the field to meet the half demon and he attacked her saying he would never become human"

They thought for a bit and didn't come to any conclusions so she asked Kagome "Where are ye from child?" Kagome said "The future but I will not say how far though" It started to darken so Lady Kaede began to cook something over the fire for supper. It turns out it was soup. Half way through the meal they both heard screams and ran out of the hut. Kagome made sure she had her bow then she saw it was the same demon that grabbed her through the well. A man came over "spears arrows nothing works" Kagome said "I can see that" Kaede said "we must lead it to the dry well" Kagome said "Where is it?" Kaede pointed to the forest and Kagome took off carrying the bow and arrows with her. She yelled for help. Then leaped and ended up landing on her stomach near the tree "Playing with bugs now Hey Kikyo"


End file.
